The present invention relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, to integrated optimization and control for production plants using parametric multifaceted models.
Integrated optimization and control of process plants has long been of interest due to the potential economic benefits that such an approach could offer. A number of solutions have been proposed in the past and some commercially available software offerings have attempted to meet the enormous demand for such solutions. However, some key technological challenges to the implementation of such solutions have persisted, including: (1) inconsistencies between plant optimization and plant control solutions, (2) computational complexity of the integrated optimization and control solution, and (3) scalability and maintainability of the integrated solution for complex process plants.